1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to a computer system including a mouse device with an adjustable dot per inch (DPI) based on a screen size and an operating method of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, an optical mouse may output movement information with a fixed DPI (dot per inch) value to a host so that the host can control a cursor shown on a display device according to the movement information. However, when this kind of optical mouse is used to control the cursor on display devices having different resolutions, the user can be annoyed by the DPI change in operation.
For example, when the display device of a small screen size is replaced by the display device of a larger screen size, the user can feel that the moving speed of the cursor on the bigger display device becomes slower. Although in some operating systems the user can manually speed up or down the mouse DPI to a desired value, this manual adjustment is still inconvenience.
Especially nowadays, a computer system can be simultaneously coupled to a plurality of display devices having different screen sizes and for different purposes, and the above manual adjustment can become an annoying problem. One way to solve this problem is to use the display devices having an identical screen size. However, if an auxiliary display device has the same screen size as the main display device, a large space is necessary for disposing all these display devices. Especially when more than two display devices are used, a large table surface will be taken by these display devices.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a computer system and an operating method thereof in which the DPI value of a mouse device may be adjusted according to a screen size of the display device that is used currently.